El camino ninja
by Kusubana Yoru
Summary: El camino ninja no es fijo, siempre puede haber algo que cambie su trayecto, incluso algo insignificante como una cicatriz.


Disclaimer:

Los personajes, trama y detalles originales de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, Shūeisha y Shūkan Shōnen Jump (manga), Hayato Date, Pierrot y TV Tokyo (anime).

Dedicatorias:

 _Para Erza Uchiha, por Homenaje: El fin de una era, del grupo Irresistible Naranja._

* * *

 **El camino ninja**

— ¡¿Pero por qué?!

La voz de Naruto resonó con tanto estruendo que pudieron haberle escuchado al otro lado de la aldea sin problema. Sakura se había encogido de hombros, no como gesto de desinterés, sino como reflejo debido al grito. Había pensado en darle un golpe para callarlo, pero se sentía demasiado agotada por las dos horas y media al sol que su maestro les había hecho esperar.

Kakashi suspiró. Ya suponía que tendrían esa discusión, como cada vez que tenía que explicarles en qué consistía la misión que les habían asignado.

—Es de suma importancia — dijo una vez que el chico rubio se encogió en su lugar, enfurruñado y con la boca torcida en un gesto arisco —, y no es como si hubiera otra opción — agregó mientras frotaba su mentón —. En realidad yo tampoco quiero ir, es terriblemente tedioso.

— ¡No se ponga del lado de Naruto, Kakashi-sensei! — chilló Sakura señalándolo con el dedo, recobrando súbitamente sus fuerzas — ¡Ahora se necesita que todos apoyemos en lo que sea para la reconstrucción de la aldea!

Kakashi y Naruto dejaron caer los hombros, contra ese argumento no se podía lidiar.

Sakura saltó detrás de Sasuke que ya había empezado a caminar, apresurándose para ir a su lado, dejando detrás a los dos ninjas que no tenían ningún sentimiento de emoción por la tarea que les aguardaba.

La Biblioteca de Archivos de Konoha apareció frente a ellos. Se trataba de un edificio antiguo que guardaba muchas de las características comunes de las construcciones del primer periodo de la aldea, sin embargo, no era ni de lejos hermoso o solemne. La fachada descuidada estaba en el exterior, mientras que el interior se excavaba en la misma formación rocosa del monumento a los maestros Hokage, casi a la orilla de la aldea, de modo que un denso bosque colindaba por una parte y los altos arboles hacían sombra, volviendo más lúgubre el lugar pese a que recién pasaba del medio día.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

—Que lugar tan horrible, _dattebayo_ — se quejó.

—Bueno, esta no es la biblioteca pública, su función es proteger documentos oficiales, no ser un centro turístico.

El chico respingó al escuchar la suave voz de una mujer que permanecía en el pórtico.

— ¡Kuchisake-onna*! — gritó Naruto.

En esa ocasión, Sakura no se contuvo, le golpeó con tanta fuerza que terminó algunos metros más adelante.

— ¡Discúlpate ahora mismo, idiota! — gritó, pero no esperó a que hiciera nada, ella misma se acercó inclinándose ante la mujer.

—Por favor, perdone a Naruto — dijo de un modo más suave —. Es un verdadero idiota.

—Descuida, no es el primero que dice eso — respondió ella con la misma calma de antes.

Naruto se había sonrojado al caer en cuenta de que se trataba de una mujer real y no un espectro.

—Lo siento — dijo con un hilo de voz.

A Sakura no le parecía concebible la falta de tacto de Naruto, aunque, ciertamente, había algo atemorizante en su rostro lleno de cicatrices pero nunca se debía de hablar de eso en voz alta, porque nunca se conocía la historia detrás de las heridas que las dejaron. La más larga cruzaba desde el borde del ojo derecho hasta el mentón y tenía una bifurcación que pasaba por el surco nasolabial dejando intactos los labios, como enmarcados. Del lado izquierdo tenía una cicatriz queloide, similar a una verruga rosada, alargada, y acompañada de otras dos a los costados, y aunque llevaba una polera de cuello alto, se distinguían claramente el nacimiento de al menos otras tres cicatrices desde la oreja y el mentón.

—Así que fuiste el desafortunado elegido, Hatake-san — dijo ella apartándose de la puerta para dejarlos pasar.

Kakashi emitió una breve risa levantando una mano a modo de escueto saludo.

—Mi nombre es Mako, adelanté un poco de trabajo mientras llegaban. Los esperaba desde las ocho de la mañana.

Sakura miró de soslayo, furibunda y más irritada aún, a su despreocupado maestro que solo miraba las estanterías como si estuviera buscando algún libro que llamara su atención, cosa que no dudaba porque empezaba a sospechar que el trabajo lo harían ellos mientras que él se entretenía en algo más recreativo.

—Hum — dijo Kakashi deteniéndose justo a la mitad del recibidor de la biblioteca, consistente en una sala en la que por todo mueble había una larga mesa de madera, sin sillas ni lámparas, sobre la que incidía la luz de la única ventana de todo el lugar: una claraboya redonda cuya marquetería formaba la hoja que representaba la aldea, proyectando esa silueta directamente sobre la mesa —. Naruto va a pintar la fachada — agregó.

Naruto respingó.

— ¿Porqué yo, eh?

— ¿Quieres archivar documentos? — preguntó arqueando la única ceja visible.

—Ah… no… pintar está bien.

Kakashi entonces le dio indicaciones sobre cómo proceder, el chico asintió, refunfuñó un poco al descubrir que tenía que ir a recoger el material, pero en perspectiva, era un trabajo mucho mejor.

Una vez que estuvo fuera de su vista, Kakashi se giró hacia la mujer.

—Ahora si, vamos.

La mujer asintió, luego se dirigió a los dos chicos que aún quedaban entregándoles dos hojas de papel. Al ponerles atención, ambos comprendieron que se trataba de un plano de la biblioteca en a que se describía el orden mediantes claves con números y colores.

—En muy simple para ustedes — dijo Kakashi —. Solo tienen que dejar las cosas en donde corresponde, sin mirarlas. Mako-san y yo los clasificaremos.

La joven kunoichi frunció el ceño con desconfianza pero no hizo comentarios al respecto y se limitó a asentir.

Ya que había tenido varias horas libres, la bibliotecaria tenía una buena cantidad de material clasificado por montones en la enorme mesa central, y una nota adhesiva de color diferente para cada uno.

—Yo me ocupo del piso de arriba — le dijo Sasuke tomando su respectivo montón de pergaminos y carpetas. Todo pertenecía a la misma sección, según lo indicado en el croquis, que se encontraba en lo más profundo

Pese a que las indicaciones eran claras, una vez que llegó al final, se sintió confuso al respecto. Bajó las cosas y revisó el croquis, miró a la izquierda y a la derecha leyendo cuidadosamente los letreros que encumbraban los inmensos libreros.

—Debería estar aquí — dijo para sí. Sin embargo, un pinchazo de orgullo evitó que asomara la cabeza por el barandal al piso inferior preguntando en dónde estaba la sección que necesitaba, para eso le habían dado el croquis.

Casi enseguida comprendió que pese a tratarse de una biblioteca mas o menos pública, a final de cuentas se trataba de una estancia ninja, cerró los ojos concentrándose lo suficiente como para notar una anormalidad que ocultaba una puerta mediante un genjutsu.

Sonrió de medio lado, abrió la puerta sin problemas y entró.

El lugar estaba completamente lleno, con un olor a abandono cubriendo sutilmente otro de un origen más químico. Revisó los libreros, buscándole sitio a todo lo que llevaba, pero lo que ya había estaba tan apretado que temió romper algo si los forzaba.

Encontró un hueco al final, empezó acomodando los volúmenes más gruesos y los pergaminos hasta que solo quedó un sencillo folder expandible de papel manila.

Estuvo a punto de meterlo sin más, pero justo en el momento en que lo tuvo en su mano, vio algo que lo dejó quieto, mirando el objeto con estupefacción.

Tenía su nombre en tinta negra.

Muchos pensamientos pasaron por su mente, incluso el hecho de que se tratara de una trampa de Kakashi para ponerlo a prueba, ya que le había dicho explícitamente que no debía de mirar nada. No obstante, la curiosidad era demasiada como para soportarlo. Además, realmente no le sorprendía demasiado que existiera un archivo del sobreviviente de la masacre Uchiha.

Entonces, mientras dilucidaba sobre eso, comprendió a qué se dedicaba esa biblioteca, aunque el nombre fuese muy obvio.

Sin menospreciar la idea de que se trataba de una prueba engañosa, miró a su alrededor, buscando alguna carpeta, caja o pergamino que estuviese cubierto de polvo, de modo que fuera menos probable que Kakashi lo hubiese tomado en los últimos días. Encontró uno de mediano tamaño que incluso tenía un hilo de tela de araña uniéndolo a la repisa. Lo sacó con sumo cuidado, intentando detectar cualquier tipo de trampa, sin embargo, el volumen salió con facilidad.

El lomo se identificaba con una clave, en la portada no había nada y en el interior un puñado de hojas amarillentas escritas a máquina daba informe sobre un incidente ocurrido hacía varios años pero que le pareció atemorizantemente familiar: Anko Mitarashi, kunoichi de la aldea oculta de la hoja, había recibido un sello maldito por parte de su Jōnin instructor: Orochimaru.

Cerró la carpeta y la devolvió a su sitio, rápidamente saltó al librero continuo sacando otro. En este se detallaba el procedimiento realizado para la vivisección de un "sujeto" sin interrumpir su flujo de chakra regular. Mirando las firmas de las notas, de nuevo se repitió el nombre de Orochimaru.

Una vez que estuvo totalmente seguro de que toda esa sección pertenecía a la misma persona, narrando logros y hazañas que podrían parecer imposibles, la necesidad de abrir esa carpeta con su nombre se intensificó junto con la certeza de que sabía qué había dentro.

Tomó el riesgo de que Kakashi apareciera a su espalda, dejándolo contra el suelo y explicándole en qué consistiría su castigo.

Por todo mecanismo de seguridad solo había un cordel rojo, lo desenlazó y sacó cuatro páginas redactadas a máquina y dos fotografías de 8x10" en las que se veía el sello maldito en su cuello, una antes de que se le aplicara el método de supresión, y otra después.

Lo cerró con el desazón que le causaba tener la razón. Lo cerró y lo puso en el sitio en donde correspondía.

Se puso de pie con desgana. Al salir de la habitación secreta, escuchó los gritos de Naruto, estaba armando barullo. No se animó a bajar, se recargó en el barandal mirando hacia la mesa ocupada por muchos otros documentos.

Sakura empezó a gritar también para reprenderlo, irónicamente pidiéndose que se callara.

—Bueno — dijo Naruto, bajando el tono de su voz súbitamente y cruzándose de brazos —. Entonces me llevo el almuerzo de regreso al Ichiraku — agregó.

— ¡No! — exclamó Sakura, traicionándose a si misma por culpa del hambre, aunque el problema había empezado porque Naruto no veía problema en comer sobre los papeles.

La escena parecía irreal en su mente que aún mantenía escenas imaginarias de lo que había leído momentos antes, como si existiesen dos mundos distintos: ese momento ruidoso y desordenado con olor a ramen, y la vida ninja, con Orochimaru y la guerra que llevó a la muerte del Hokage.

En el momento en que guardó su propio expediente, sitió que él ya no pertenecía a esos momentos ruidosos, se había unido a esa sección de la biblioteca.

Inconscientemente se llevó la mano al sitio en donde tenía la marca.

¿Y si no había vuelta atrás en su determinación? Si cumplía lo que se proponía, asesinando a su hermano estaría cumpliendo una promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo, el único propósito de su vida.

¿Y después?

¿Podría volver a esos momentos?

— ¡Hey! ¡Sasuke-kun, baja a comer! — gritó Sakura, que lo había visto.

Kakashi y la otra mujer habían despejado un poco la mesa mientras Naruto sacaba las cajas que le habían regalado en el Ichiraku "en honor a su duro trabajo por proteger la aldea".

Se sentó a la mesa sin prestar atención a las opciones que le ofrecían y tomó lo primero que estaba a su alcance, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Todo está bien, Sasuke-kun? —preguntó la mujer, que se había sentado a su lado.

Sasuke reaccionó exageradamente, incluso Sakura se sobresaltó en cuanto se echó para atrás, como esquivando un ataque mortal, mientras que Naruto dejó la mitad de los fideos colgando de su boca.

Sasuke sintió que una fina capa de sudor frío se había apoderado de su cuerpo, y no sabía si se había notado el escalofrío que le recorrió desde la base de la columna hasta la nuca. Miró a la mujer, sin darse cuenta, su sharingan había aparecido.

— ¿Todo está bien? — preguntó esta vez Kakashi, con un tono de voz inusualmente duro.

—Yo… necesito salir… — dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! — dijo Sakura poniéndose de pie.

—Déjalo — ordenó Kakashi con el mismo tono inflexible.

Ella, no muy conforme, pero comprendiendo que solo conseguiría molestar a su compañero, volvió a sentarse.

—Lo siento — se excusó Mako.

—No es culpa tuya, en absoluto. Hizo algo que no debía, pero será mejor dejarlo estar un rato.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de que había estado corriendo solo hasta que las densas copas de los árboles oscurecieron el camino. Entonces sin más se dejó caer sobre la hierba con la vista a las ramas, a través de que las cuales unos rayos de luz se filtraban débilmente.

Jadeo para recuperar un ritmo normal de respiración, pero en lugar de calmarse, con horror se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos empañados. Se sintió estúpido y frustrado, se había dejado llevar por un sentimiento viejo derivado de sus estúpidas cavilaciones, por un instante le pareció que la voz de esa mujer, con las mismas palabras y el tono suave, casi parsimonioso, era idéntica a la de su madre.

La tarde había caído pronto, Sasuke volvió al cabo de un rato, cuando todos habían terminado de comer, pero no pronunció palabra alguna, solo se dedicó a lo suyo.

Ya para la noche, y en vista de que Sasuke se había marchado ignorando a Sakura, esta se debió conformar con la compañía de Naruto para regresar a casa.

Kakashi suspiró mientras esperaba que la encargada terminaba de asegurar el edificio para irse a casa.

—Mañana lo llevaré a comer algo, va a terminar confesando que revisó su expediente — dijo, solo para intentar aminorar el rostro apesadumbrado de la mujer.

—Debí advertirles, supongo.

—Son gajes del oficio.

Pero lo último solo hizo que ella asintiera quedamente, despidiéndose en un susurro y marchándose en silencio.

Kakashi no había querido decirlo en voz alta, pero incluso a él le había preocupado la reacción del chico, usualmente mesurado en sus maneras, solo había un tema que lo sacaba de cualquier autocontrol: la familia.

Sacudió la cabeza y desapareció en una nube de humo.

.

Mako llegó al edificio departamental en el que vivía sin encontrarse con alguien en su camino. Normalmente no le costaba trabajo pasar desapercibida porque era precavida, pero ese día había sucedido algo que no esperaba, empezando porque no esperaba que Kakashi Hatake fuese asignado a ayudarle con todo el papeleo resultante de la invasión de Suna y Oto, y menos aún, que él considerara apropiado llevar a sus estudiantes con él.

Cerró la puerta a su espalda y encendió la luz, revelando un pequeño departamento que fusionaba un espacio habitacional con una oficina, pulcramente ordenado y lo único que parecía no regirse por los principios de filas ordenadas, era un gran mapa de la aldea que ocupaba toda la pared, marcando con chinchetas de colores algunos puntos, y tres cordeles diferentes que enlazaban los puntos formando una red asimétrica.

La miró unos instantes. Había dedicado los últimos años de vida a generar ese mapa, revisando minuciosamente cada uno de los documentos desde el ataque del Kyūbi.

Se arrodilló frente a él, como si fuese una figura de adoración y puso la mano en uno de los extremos en donde había algunas notas adheridas y otras tantas fotografías de los cadáveres encontrados una mañana hacía años, a la afueras de la villa.

En ese momento, el sentimiento que creía haber dominado hacía tiempo, la venció por completo y rompió a llorar hasta quedarse dormida.

.

Siempre supo que ese momento iba a llegar, pero no se había imaginado nunca algún escenario en el que debiera, finalmente, actuar al respecto.

Pero ahí estaba, frente a él, armada y sin un plan más allá de tratar de detenerlo a como diera lugar.

—Esta gente es demasiado tenaz para su propio bien, Itachi-san.

El ninja renegado de la aldea oculta en la hoja no se molestó en responder, miraba a la extraña mujer frente a él con más suspicacia de lo que había hecho con los otros ninjas que ya había enfrentado, más capaces y de los que incluso había escuchado grandes cosas. En cambio, nada en su peculiar descripción, con todo y las cicatrices concretas, le daba la remota idea de quién era ella, o porqué tenía la certeza de que enfrentarlo era una buena idea. Si Kisame se molestaba por tantos incordios, no podría hacer nada para evitar que la convirtiera en jirones de carne y hueso.

Los dos ninjas decidieron seguir su camino, pero la mujer, aferrada a su determinación les dio alcance en un salto, valiéndose de su armamento para obligarles a reaccionar.

Los shuriken se impactaron en la nada, pero ya esperaba eso.

" _No ha cambiado nada"_ pensó ella, girándose a tiempo para detener con las manos el kunai que Itachi Uchiha pensaba usar en su espalda. Sin embargo, en lugar de que el combate continuara hubo un momento en que todo pareció detenerse, como si el tiempo se hubiera olvidado de ellos.

El mangekyō sharingan se hizo presente, pero solo por un instante, así como había aparecido se había esfumado al ser su dueño, presa de una confusión que no había sentido nunca antes.

Luego todo se volvió vertiginoso y la mujer cayó al suelo emitiendo un quejido, un kunai había perforado el riñón derecho y al caer de espaldas lo había prácticamente clavado hasta el fondo, de modo que veía la punta salir por le frente y la sangre empapaba la tierra.

—Fue demasiado ingenua — dijo Kisame viéndola jadear.

Itachi se arrodilló quedando a horcajadas sobre ella, lo que no pasó desapercibido para su compañero, que jamás le había visto tomar tanta atención a un rival insignificante.

—Por… favor… — empezó a decir ella —. Espera un poco más… solo un poco…

El ninja entreabrió los labios. La expresión ausente de su rostro acentuaba la debilidad en la mano para sostener el kunai. El ninja renegado de Kiri sonrió y la sensación de que algo extraño sucedía se acrecentaba.

—Que impulsiva — respondió Itachi mirando la larga cicatriz que cruzaba su rostro, pero deteniendo su atención en la mejilla contraria, en las tres marcas, una larga flanqueada por dos pequeñas que solo había podido hacerse con un shuriken de ocho puntas que no iba dirigido a ella en realidad, había sido un terrible error de _esa otra persona_ que no había comprendido la rendición absoluta que sus últimas víctimas habían ofrecido —. No era él por quien venía.

Y el kunai bajó cortando la garganta de lado a lado.

En la boca de la mujer se formó un gorjeo teñido de carmín y aunque la vida se le escapaba inminentemente, Itachi clavó el cuchillo en el corazón, solo para asegurar que esa vez lo hacía bien, que no faltaba a la promesa y su madre estaba definitivamente muerta.

.

Pasó las hojas lentamente, alternando la mirada con el enorme mapa en la pared, y volvía a ver los ordenados expedientes fotocopiados con anotaciones a mano. Pasó los dedos por el papel de algunas fotografías y tomó la siguiente con la misma calma mortecina que caracterizaba su presencia.

El trabajo de investigación era increíblemente preciso pese a las pocas fuentes escritas que había. Si bien Konoha tenía un extenso archivo, en realidad las cosas más importantes, o escabrosas, nunca se documentaban. Se quedaban como palabras entre pocas personas que jamás volvían a hablar del asunto, o porque destruiría su reputación o porque estaban muertos.

Aún así, a fuerza de deducción, ella había obtenido las discrepancias más importantes entre los hechos y las declaraciones oficiales, anotando varias suposiciones que eran coherentes y viables pero carecían de la corroboración práctica.

Estrujó un poco el papel entre los dedos, las más atemorizantes eran las relacionadas con el ataque del Kyūbi.

Pese a todo, no comprendía el significado de ese lugar. Había esperado encontrar solo la corroboración de un caso de falsa identificación, que su mente se había vuelto nostálgica al regresar a la aldea después de tantos años engañando el ingenio de un prodigio, sin embargo, lo que tenía enfrente era la prueba real de que su madre había sobrevivido y hecho una vida distante de quien fue una vez.

Habría supuesto que correría con el otro sobreviviente del clan, pero en cambio, se había aislado y dedicado horas enteras a un trabajo que parecería imposible, aunque no tanto para un muerto.

Jamás sabría qué pretendía hacer con lo que había averiguado, si se había aferrado a una demencial idea de vengar a su clan y destruir la aldea por medios diferentes a la guerra o esperaba allanar el camino de Sasuke para convertirlo en el ejecutor del deseo por el que todos los demás Uchiha murieron.

Lo cierto era, en todo caso, que él tenía claro lo que iba a hacer.

Desplegó un pergamino en el piso y colocó sobre él todos los documentos que había, hizo un par de sellos y el rollo se compactó, guardando su valioso contenido.

—Itachi-san — llamó Kisame al verlo aparecer —. Empezaba a creer que regresaste por el pequeño.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Aún es demasiado pronto.

—Aún no reporto el resultado de la misión. Sospecho que tus compatriotas están vigilando bien cualquier medio luego del desorden que causamos.

—Iremos personalmente. Hay algo que quiero comprobar con nuestro… _líder._

El ninja de Kiri se encogió de hombros, pero no pensaba pasar por alto su extraño comportamiento desde que se encontraron con esa mujer.

Tenía la impresión de que se avecinaba una tormenta, y no estaba seguro sobre si prefería quedarse dentro o fuera.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

 _Y de verdad aclaraciones._

 _Primero, esto fue lo que me dieron para trabajar:_

" _En la masacre Uchiha, Itachi además de Sasuke, deja con vida a Mikoto, quien decide dejar que todos (incluido Sasuke) crean su muerte. Con esa nueva "vida" Mikoto se dedica a investigar todos los misterios de Konoha, desde el ataque de Kurama a Konoha"_

 _Esto me generaba muchos problemas ¿Para qué Mikoto quiere saber esas cosas? No es como si quisiera una aldea mejor, básicamente fue de las conspiradoras para atacar y destruirla de tajo. ¿Por qué desde lo de Kurama y no otro hecho? Los Uchiha sabían que no habían sido ellos, pero no creo que buscara limpiar la reputación del clan encontrando al culpable, además ¿cómo puede conseguir esa información si los involucrados o están muertos o son criminales de alto rango?_

 _Segundo, de acuerdo con las reglas de participación, se supone que sea un one shot, pero la idea es exageradamente grande como para ponerme a ahondar en cada uno de esos misterios que por cierto, en el manga tomaron 700 capítulos y como cientos de miles en anime debido a los rellenos y aún así muchas cosas no quedaron claras. Así que tenía que condensar la idea todo lo posible, por eso pudiera parecer extraño el desarrollo de la trama._

 _Se puede parecer que me excuso pobremente por el resultado final, pero de verdad me esforcé por cumplir de la mejor manera._

 _Por cierto *Kuchisake-onna es una leyenda japonesa que hace referencia al espectro de una mujer asesinada, con la boca cortada de oreja a oreja, que pregunta a quien se encuentra si es hermosa, y se responda lo que se responda, igualmente mata al incauto._

 _Creo que es todo, por el momento_

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
